


runaway (reddie)

by kaspbrat



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, IT (2017)-compliant, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Reddie, blonde eddie, diner au, eddie runs away and finds richie uwu, english is my only language but im not good at it, i dont know why steve is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrat/pseuds/kaspbrat
Summary: After seventeen years, Eddie finally found home.





	runaway (reddie)

The first time Eddie felt love was also the first night he was in Haven, Maine. After hours of walking, he had finally stopped in the nearest restaurant's parking lot. Eddie was seventeen, and better yet, he was alone in a completely different town. He sat in the neon-lit diner's parking lot, tempted to go in, but not feeling the safeness he was dying for. After what felt like an internity, he stepped closer to the empty parking lot, heading towards the door. Pushing on the metal handle, the glass door knocked a bell, a loud dinging echoing from above him. "Are you still open?" Eddie said, walking up to the girl behind the booth.  
"Actually we're about to close in a few minutes, but we can serve you really quick if you'd like." She smiled, tucking a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear. Her nameplate read out 'Beverly' in a soft cursive, and Eddie smiled.  
"I'll take an iced almond milk coffee, that's all," He spoke in a shaky voice. The worker smiled and told him the price, in which he gladly handed her a ten, telling her to keep the extra. He knew he shouldn't be giving out money so generously, but the worker was nice enough to stay open for a little while longer.  
Her eyes lit up, and her cheeks blushed a light pink. She thanked up before turning around, calling back into the kitchen. "Richard! Where are you?" A low groan came from one of the back booths, and she rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "I swear, I have no idea how he's been working here longer than me and hasn't gotten fired yet" Beverly mumbled to Eddie, who laughed, his eyes squinting slightly. A tall lanky boy rose from the cushion, stretching his arms in the air, before standing up and walking towards Eddie and the girl.  
"Ah, rise and shine princess, now get to work. I'm seriously thinking about calling Harrington on your ass" Beverly jokes, shooing Richard into the kitchen. Eddie mused at their conversation, a permanent smile plastered on his face. He groaned, mumbling something inaudible to Eddie, but causing Beverly to scoff and roll her eyes.  
"Sorry about him, he's difficult to deal with sometimes"  
"I can tell" Eddie chuckled, looking down at his hands.  
"Where you from?" Beverly asked, leaning against the countertop. Eddie shrugged, sighing.  
"A few towns over, why?" He asked, starting to feel uneasy. Was she going to tell Sonia? Does she even know who Sonia is?  
"No reason, just curious. What's got you over in this cruddy town so late at night?"  
"Just.... looking. Never really got out of my town when I was little."  
"Are you Eddie?" The black-haired man blurted, a sharpie in his hand. Eddie froze, eyes locked with Richards. Beverly's eyes widened, turning to face the other worker.  
"How do you- why do-"  
"It was on the news earlier. There was a frantic lady, Sonia, I believe? She was going on about her 'Eddiebear' who was missing"  
"Tozier shut up!" Beverly said aggressively, knocking him against the head quite harshly. Richard groaned, sloppily scribbling down the boys name on the cup before handing it to him. Eddie took it slowly, swallowing the thick saliva which lingered in his throat.  
"Please don't tell anyone you saw me.. I can't.." He said, his voice shakier than earlier.  
"We won't. Right, Rich?" Beverly said through her teeth, glaring at the taller one of the three.  
"Won't we get in trouble? If we get caught?" Richie said, coating the situation. Richie didn't care if they got in trouble or not. What he cared about was this random stranger he just met, who seemed extremely worried.  
"I'll take fall for it. He'll stay in my room with me." Beverly promised. The situation felt surreal to Eddie, it felt like watching a child and her father fight over a stray dog they found, but he was the stray.  
"I don't want you guys getting in trouble... really," Eddie mumbled. After a few minutes of Beverly and Richard talking in the kitchen, they came out and announced the news to Eddie.  
"You can stay with us if you want. Beverly's aunt owns an apartment complex, and we share a flat, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, all that. Bev wants you to stay in her room."  
Eddie thought for a moment and almost denied the offer. What if they were horrible people? There were so many negative thoughts running through his mind, but for the first time in his life, he felt free. With a smile on his lips, the feeling of finally having a friend, and a warmth in his heart, he nodded, "thank you guys, so much."


End file.
